Ranger Ken
Ranger Ken is a ranger through and through. The only thing he cares about more than the local flora and fauna is ginger beer. Whenever a croc needs tagging, a fire need putting out or a species needs saving from extinction, he`ll be there. Background Ranger Ken is a male Tasmanian Devil, is a forest ranger, a member of Bush Rescue, and is very devoted to protecting wild life and natural environments. Involvement Ken is seen in all three games. In ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' he is met in Walk In the Park and asks Ty to rescue a flock of cave bats from a soon-to-be-flooding cave. He is also seen in Outback Safari in two locations, where he asks Ty to put out house fires started by Frills, and to stop the flow of toxic chemicals into a watering hole. In Beyond the Black Stump he asks Ty to stop some Frills from throwing rocks at cable cars, and has Ty use a snowball shooter to stop Frills starting bushfires. In ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2'' he is seen in Burramudgee Town outside the sewer, and has Ty get rid of some crocs inside. He also participates in a helicopter mission to tag some crocs in a river where he has Ty claw the crocodiles with the helicopters while Ranger Ken wrestles them, sprays them, and throws them back in the water. Ranger Ken also appears as a racer in some of the race tracks. In ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3'' he is in New Burramudgee, but is involved in only one quest. In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 4, Ranger Ken is the subject of one of the story missions, having been kidnapped by a robot impersonating Sly. Personality Ken seems to really appreciate Ty's help and work ethic. He does seem do have a real problem with the frills. His favorite hobby is wrestling crocodiles. Appearance Ranger Ken is very masculine and strong. He has black fur and some gray blotches on both sides of his arms and a small blotch on his forehead. Ken wears a ripped up beige/tan ranger jacket with a dark green t-shirt tucked into tan cargo shorts and with a red and gray belt. He has a dark red(cranberry) colored nose with yellow eyes. The insides of his ears are also cranberry colored and his accessories include a red wristwatch and gray binoculars. Ranger Ken is fairly tall, bulked up, and his snoop, hands, and feet are colored brown. He has whisker holes but no visible whiskers. Quotes "Good onya, mate!" "Ty, you're the top bloke!" Trivia *In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3 his voice is changed to a higher pitch, amusingly contrasting with his very deep voice of the other games. *In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3 he is possibly one of the other voices heard in Gunyip missions. *His appearance changes in each game. *In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3, his mouth opens and is in sync with what he is saying. *He has whisker holes but no visible whiskers Category:Characters Category:Bush Rescue Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan